This invention relates generally to water shooting amusement devices and, more particularly, is directed to a water shooting amusement device which can be easily and readily aimed at a target.
Water shooting devices for amusement purposes are well known in the art. Generally, such devices are in the form of guns or the like. This, however, is disadvantageous for a number of reasons. First, it is often difficult for young children to overcome the spring pressure on the trigger of the gun with only one or two fingers, in order to shoot the water. Secondly, the use of a gun may have a deleterious psychological and sociological affect on a child.